The story of Blue
by Blue The Raptor03
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. It's a story about blue and Owens relationship together
1. Chapter 1

He read the sign outside the Raptor paddock.

"Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie. These are the names of the four Raptors that live here in this paddock. Raptors can run at a speed of 60 miles per hour. You step into a clearing and see a Raptor. It looks like a bird, acts like a bird and bobs it's head, like a bird. Now you see this Raptor and freeze, thinking if you stay still it will lose you, like a t -Rex. But no, you see, you look at her and she looks right back at you. Thinking. Wondering. Then the other two Raptors you didn't even know were there. There's the attack, not from the front, but from the sides. They slash with a 6-inch claw on there middle toe. They go for the gut, spilling your organs. The horrible part is that when they start to eat you, your still alive. They are very intelligent, even more so then dolphins or even some primates.

"They're so intelligent." Owen muttered in awe.

"Ok Blue. Settle down!" says Owen Grady, the Raptor trainer.

"What is up with them today?" says Barry, the other trainer.

"Not sure. Maybe there's something wrong in the park?" He replied.

"Maybe, but..."

*static*

"We need Owen Grady at paddock 9!"

"Oh no. Whatever could it be?" Said Owen, being ignorant.

"Just get over there. Maybe it's urgent?"

So Owen Grady got on his motorcycle and stared the engine. The raptors started to freak out.

"Sorry girls!" He said sincerely. He meant to start the engine farther away from the paddock. Then again, if he was going to start it away from them, why should he drive it over close to them. He turned to Barry and said,

"Where's the T. rex paddock?"

"Find a map!" He said sarcastically. So Owen went off to find Hoskins, even against his own will. Once he found him he asked,

"Where's the T. rex paddock?" He asked pretty harshly.

"Over there. And when can we field test the Raptors?"

"Never. Will. We. Let. Them. Loose." He said VERY loud and VERY clear. "Do you understand?!" He was agitated with Hoskins and his outrageous idea to realese the raptors in the

"Yeah, whatever." Said Hoskins slyly.

Owen was walking towards the T. rex paddock, he noticed part of the wall was broken. He started to run and then sprint. He shut off his Walkie and grabbed his sniper-shotgun. Then he heard a loud roar and started to run again.

"What's going on?" He yelled at the T. rex handler.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tri-tri-tri-"

"Triceratops?" He confirmed.

"Oh great!" He thought to himself. "Another problem." He said outload. He stalked over to the hole in the wall and readied his gun. He didn't see anything except for a bunch of broken trees.

"Where the heck are they? How do you misplace a - no TWO giant dinosaurs bigger than cars?" He said to no one in particular. He needs to find them before they kill each other. He took the tranquilizer from the handler and put sedatives in the barrel of the gun. He walked along the walls for about two minutes before spotting anything.

"Blood." He said quite suspensefuly looking at the ground. He finally saw a figure in the distance and thought it was a dinosaur but ended up being a goat.

"Baaaahhhh!" The goat bleated.

"Shut up or you'll get us killed!" He yelled in a whisper. He suddenly heard a rustling in the woods about 5,000 yards away. He picked up the goat and looked it over. It had two minor cuts on its back and a slash just as bad on the top of her head.

"Come on Bessy, I will protect you." He said in a soft and comforting tone.

"Mmrrrr!" Bessy cood. He ran as fast as he could to get Bessy to safety, which in this case was outside of the paddock. Bessy was light and soft, because she was only a baby.

"Why would they put a baby in here?" He thought. They usually put full grown males. He walked outside and put the baby on a piece of rope and tied it to a cage.

"What the heck is this?" Asked Barry, almost laughing.

"It's a baby goat. What's wrong with a baby goat?" Said Owen, sounding hurt.

"Nothing, but why did you bring it with you?"

"Not sure, but I like her and she likes me. I think."

"Well... Whatever the case, you've gotta go and sadate the two dinosaurs before they kill each other!"

"I never thought of that!"

"Now you do."

As Owen walked past the place where the goat was laying down, he noticed that the goat was in a place where the dinosaurs ran past. Weird, he thought. He was walking the path that the giant dinosaurs made and heard another giant roar. With his gun out, he looked around and saw a piece of horn from the Triceritops. This place is to big to find them by mysel- he was caught off a giant foot step. He turned around to see the T. rex but it wasn't looking at him, it was looking behind him. The two dinosaurs ran towards him. He instantly shot the T. rex first and it started to look woozy. He shot again. This time the T. rex fell on the ground, fast asleep. The Triceritops was confused over what had happened.

"It's ok girl, settle down." He said, with his hands up like he does with the Raptors. He shot her and she fell to the ground instantly.

"Good god, that was hard!" He said again to himself. He called in the cleanup crew and walked out of the paddock and untied Bessy. He walked over to the Raptor paddock and opened the gate. He tied her up inside and called the Raptors. They instantly hissed at it and screeched.

"No girls, this is not food!" He said firmly but not harshly. They looked at him and back down at her. They hissed again but not so violently.

"Good. Now back up!"

"Mahhhhhh!" The goat screamed.

"It's ok Bess, it's ok."

After two days of caring for the goat and raptors, they formed a relationship.

"I thought the raptors would kill her!" Said Barry, obviously surprised.

"Well, there all pretty young and she is only a bit smaller. But they work together like a pack. She's like the fifth raptor!" Owen exclaimed. "She thinks she's a raptor. This is extraordinary!"

"It is."

So Owen trained the raptors and Bessy together. But this was not the end. He wanted to see if they would hunt together as well. He sent them off after a deer in the training paddock.


End file.
